


Heavy Lies the Head that Bears the Crown

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), minecraft as reality, new smp arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Dream visits Techno in retirement, and the two rivals share a moment in remembrance of those fallen in the wars that tore their land apart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 51





	Heavy Lies the Head that Bears the Crown

An ache spread up Dream's legs as he dismounted the horse in front of Techno's potato farm. It was a humble abode, a little place with a small terraced roof, one-block windows, and several disorganized chunks of potato farmland. He approached and knocked sharply on the door.

The man who emerged was not the enraged anarchist he had seen last. He was unmasked, for one thing, the boar's skull lay on the bed just beyond the door, and his violet eyes belied exhaustion beyond his years.

"What do you want, Dream?"

Drawing himself back upright, Dream straightened his mask and in his most dignified tone replied, "I am here to notify you of the banishment of Tommyinnit from L'Manburg and all other developed portions of the SMP."

"I'm aware," Techno said, his voice a dry, flat drawl, "I'm assuming you're here to tell me not to contact him. If so, you're too late."

Dream sighed, "Ghostbur is with him."

Techno nodded, dropping his gaze and laying a hand on the shoulder of Dream's green jacket, "Come in."

The two settled on the benches by the furnace, and Dream leaned back to stretch the cramps out of his legs and spine. When he looked up, Techno was staring out the window behind him, off into the distance. He took a chance and spoke.

"Do you miss him?"

"Wilbur? Every day," Techno snorted, "I'm sure you don't. He and Tommy sure caused you enough grief."

"I do, he was a friend," Dream shook his head, idly running a hand down the side of his mask, "not a very good one, but a friend all the same."

Techno nodded, twisting his hands in his lap before looking up. wishing he could see the face behind the thin ceramic smile, "We've lost so many people..."

"We have," Dream replied simply, and for the first time he could remember, the silence in his hut carried with it peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and this is my first piece on the SMP. Let me know if you want me to make more, or if you'd be willing to help beta for fics in this fandom. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I'd greatly prefer you not mention this to any of the content creators to avoid making them uncomfy.  
> xoxo,  
> Callie


End file.
